Prove It
by Yubi.Fanficts
Summary: Where was her knight in shining armor? Wasn't he supposed to save her from the bad guy, whom she was forced to marry? Day and night she waited patiently to be rescued, but he never came. Where would her happy ending lie, then, if she weren't to be saved? LenxMiku MikuxLen One-Shot! M rated for lime.


**Prove It**

**Chapter (One): ****For a contest I made on Facebook huhuhu**

**A/N:**

_**Is this really necessary to be M rated? Not really. It's sort of an almost-lime because god knows I can't do this sort of thing. I'm too wimp xD. Also, I wrote this in third person which is a little foreign for me, so sorry if I slipped up and put "I" anywhere. I tried double checking for you.**_

She blindly stares at the girl in the mirror, completely lost finding her way to recognize the pale face staring back at her. In the reflection, the girl's face is drained from all blood, her black make-up gracefully striking down her cheeks, her eyes distant. Honestly, she thought the girl in the mirror looked as if she cried her whole entire life, never witnessed a thread of happiness.

Shaking her head to dismiss the thought, she swiftly grabs several tissues on the wooden desk and wipes off the black stains covering her eyes, wipes away the tears, the emptiness she feels inside, herself. She_ knows_ she shouldn't have followed him. But even as he specifically told her not to, her curiosity got a hold of her and corrupted her thoughts. Stupid.

Just as she finishes removing the last of the eye-liner and mascara that kissed her cheeks and lifts her brush to comb her hair, for the third time over since she can't think of anything else to do, she hears a _knock_. A gentle, single knock that echoes through her bedroom door. For a brief moment, she decides to ignore it and manages to convince herself it was nothing, not wanting anything more than to be by herself. But just as she returns her gaze to herself in the mirror, a muffled, gentle voice rings out from the opposite side of the closed wooden door, "Miku, may I come in?"

Her body immediately stiffens, her denial for the meaningless knock now gone. Dully staring down at her lap, she watches as her hands ball up into fists, making her knuckles a pale white to match the shade of her face. She thinks about ignoring the dreadfully recognized voice all together, but instead she slowly says without looking at the door, "Go away, Len."

She thought that they were getting closer. She thought that they were finally beginning to accept their forced marriage upon each other, finally learning to love one another after these two years of hatred and refusal... but nothing's changed.

Their fates were determined the moment she was born a healthy child, him already the age of three at the time. They had been fianc_és_ their whole lives until each of their parents decided to have them married - which was actually the first day she met him in person, when she was fourteen. They wrote to each other rarely before they met, but that was only because their parents insisted they do so. She never once saw or spoke to him in reality until the day they were promised to each other. Two entire years have gone by since then... two years filled with despising each other but forced to be together to keep their royal families ongoing.

So they made a deal. Since they were married, after all, and there was no way of getting out of it, the two promised to act as if they truly did love each other as husband and wife until the fake act between them turned real over time, if it did. She thought that these past few months of pretending were actually starting to work - that they were _finally_ loving each other as their parents wished they did.

But she was wrong. How stupid she was for actually falling for the lie of their promise. For believing it was working.

Despite her request, she can hear her bedroom door softly creek open on the other side of the room. Merely glancing at the figure standing in the lit doorway, her gaze returns to her mirror once again as she begins to repeat brushing her hair, a distraction.

"What do you want?" She asks, her voice monotone and quiet. "Because if it's nothing important, then I suggest you leave."

The large room remains silent for a few moments, making her curious if he accepted her words and took his leave, which, knowing him, would not be likely in any case between them. The past few months of pretending to love him - _which turned real for her for a brief period_ - she learned more about him than the two years they shared before. He was willing to keep his end of the promise, telling her things a normal husband would tell his wife, which at first was a surprise to her since he was usually quite stubborn when it came to his background.

Before she can glance over to check, however, his crisp voice changes her mind as it rings out, "I told you not to follow me. Why did you, then?" His voice is cool and kept, making her a little angry and even jealous of how calm he appears to be compared to her at the moment. She finishes brushing her hair, or really, her arms grow tired of it, but she continues to brush it anyway so she has an excuse not to look at him.

"I was curious," she confesses in a low voice, not finding any point to lie to him about that. After all, it would look strange to anyone if their husband claimed he had something to do in the middle of the night, didn't it? And regretfully, she was a part of that "everyone".

She could hear the door inch wider now, feeling his gaze bore into her from only a few yards away. She shifts in her seat, not sure what to say or do now. She wants him to leave her alone. But even though as bad as she wishes this, she knows from the bottom of her heart that he won't, even if she got on her knees and begged. He would probably laugh, but never move.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," he comments blandly, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, the light from the hallway behind him surrounding his figure.

For a second, for only a brief, _small_ second, she steals a glance at him from the corner of her eye. His usual twisted frown is painted onto his lips, rarely ever seeming to smile... or at least around her. But as strange as it was, she actually found that part of him beautiful. Elegant. She couldn't say why, but she also couldn't manage to contradict that he was undeniably handsome either. He was, honestly, gorgeous. His features were flawless and graceful - especially his eyes, to her. They reminded her of a summer's mid-day sky, which she always found beauty in, even when he was angry with her. And even his hair was unique and alluring. It was a sheer blonde, always pulled back into a small, low ponytail as his bangs were left out flicking messily around his face. She was sure he was the only one in the whole world who could pull it off so beautifully.

He raises an eyebrow, tilting his head only slightly as he stares at her. "No comment? That's strange for you, especially since you take everything as an insult." His lips twitch up gently into an almost-smile. She holds her breath. It wasn't fair, how attractive he was to her. Before they started to get along, she was aware he was handsome even from the start, but now it's as if everything he does has a completely different affect on her. But now, as she locks her eyes with his, she feels like a complete stranger has walked into her room.

She decides to confront him. "...How dare you," she starts, her voice trembling under her breath, "to pretend you know _anything_ about me. You never cared about getting to know me. You never did, but I didn't see that until tonight. How dare you turn our deal, our promise into a lie."

He cocks his head, his expression still unrecognizable. "Let me expl- "

"No. I'm done with hearing from you. Get out," She spits, her voice finally finding the courage to speak up. "

"But you got it all wrong. I-" he starts, but she interrupts him again.

"What could I have possibly 'got wrong'? You were talking to your sister about how much you loathed me. About how stupid and worthless our promise to pretend to love was. Where's the excuse I'm supposed to fall for from you that can fit into that? I shouldn't have followed you." And with that, she points past him, silently motioning for him to get out of her room.

Instead, he takes a step closer into her room, refusing to leave, which honestly wasn't that big of a surprise. "Miku, if only you would listen to me. I wasn't-"

She gets up from the chair she sits on and walks over to him, the familiar feeling of the itchy sting of tears coming back to the rim of her eyes. "Get out! I can't stand you!" She yells, not sure if she can stand him here much longer. She's already drowned in his lies, is that not enough for him? He stares down at her, his eyes hooded, but he doesn't move.

She snaps her head up at him. "I said-" she raise her balled fist in the air and storms it down to hit his chest, "Get out!" But instead of it hitting him, his own hand jolts up to grip around her wrist tightly, preventing her from hitting him. She ducks her head and stares at the floor, the frustration getting on her nerves. She mumbles, "...I can't stand you."

"That doesn't matter to me. What matters is that you won't bother to listen." His grip tightens around her wrist, and she bites her lip to keep herself from wincing. "I was lying to her, as bizarre as that may sound to you, because I don't want anyone to know of our relationship. Not even my sister."

She struggles to choke back a thick, fake laugh bubbling up her dry throat. "What relationship? We've gotten nowhere, Len."

Suddenly, his lean body moves forward, pressing hard against hers until she stumbles and falls backward. He doesn't loose his grip on her wrist, but instead also grabs the other one as they fall back onto her bed, her legs dangling over the side of the mattress. He hunches over and pins her down under him, his body on top of her own as she blankly stares up at him, abruptly unable to find her breath.

"I'm selfish. I'm stubborn. I'm a liar. I'm whatever you wish to call me, I don't care. But that was a lie what you overheard me say to Rin. I don't think our deal is worthless or stupid." He stares down at her, his intense blue eyes dark. "I lied to her because I want people to continue believing we aren't getting along. I want people to believe that we still loath each other."

"Why, then? Why would you want that for you to lie to your own sister?" She asks him, refusing to believe his lies. He closes his eyes for a few moments before speaking again. "...Because I want to keep you my own selfish secret. In truth, our deal we made months back worked. I somehow along the way actually fell in love with you by accident, and I can tell you have to."

She turns her head away from him, not wanting to look at him any longer. Quietly, she grits, "Get off me. I need time to think." But he doesn't. Instead, he only leans closer to her, his breath warm against her cheeks and she flushes. "I don't have the patience to wait. You don't believe me? I'll prove it. I'll prove that I love you."

She snaps her gaze back to him, staring up at him with his blank expression. He continues, "You just admitted that you fell in love with me, did you not? Now you won't believe me when I tell you I love you too." His voice is thick, only a whisper since his face is so close to her own.

Without having time to react, he lunges both of her arms above her head, holding both of her wrists with only one of his hands as he stares down at her, never adverting his gaze from her. "I'll prove it," he sighs against her ear, making her feel a quick fever of a shiver. She opens her mouth to speak, but her voice doesn't reach her lips as his now free hand slips behind her neck. Finally, he brings his face down to meet hers, his mouth gently pressing against her own.

She doesn't move. Or, more truthfully, she doesn't want to move. He's making her confused - the anger she had for him moments ago slowly fading away under their kiss. Yes, they have kissed before, but that was before she ever thought about falling for a man like him. They kissed at their wedding, of course, and a few other times to see if their emotions would tell them what they felt for the other. But never like this, not once in the two years they were married.

He presses his mouth even deeper to hers, seeming to yearn for her in some way she's never witnessed before. She parts her lips, honestly by accident since he is pressing so close to her, but he doesn't miss the opportunity to explore her mouth with his own as soon as it does. She can feel her whole body begin to tingle with flushed heat as she feels his tongue dance with hers, the hunger in his kiss obvious - something she's never seen from him before.

She's always wished to hear those words from him. That he loved her. That he felt the same way as her for these past few months. That he was finally willing to claim her as a Kagamine and not a Hatsune. As a wife. She closes her eyes and murmurs against his lips, "Prove it, then. If you love me, show how much. I want to truly believe that you're anything but a lie in my heart."

It was foreign against her mouth. She never imagined herself saying those words, especially not to Len. Even when she hoped he liked her too when they first started their promise, she never imagained they would go this far. Of course, being in the royal bloodline of the Kagamines now, she knew her and Len were to have children sometime in their life, but she didn't think there would be passion or love between them when they decided. Did he really love her?

As if the words she whispered against his mouth where the words he's been desperately waiting to hear, she feels him smile against her lips as he sighs, making her shiver. "I love you," he sings against her ear as he leans down to lightly bite it. "Even if you were to never believe me, I love you, Miku." He unpins her from his single grip on her crossed wrists above her head, which she found for some reason disappointing. The thought of being vulnerable to him... well, she couldn't say she disliked it. How strange, from hating her husband to now surrendering under him, but she wanted proof. If he claimed he loved her, she wanted to make sure he was telling it from the very depths of his heart.

She sighs against his neck as he brings his body close to hers, his hands slowly, gently picking under her thin shirt. He brings his lips to her neck, softly kissing her pale skin before turning it into something more. She squirms under him, her face flushing as his teeth graze over her neck. She feels him smirk against her skin as he runs the soft circles of his hand against her stomach, her ribs, then the rim of her bra. She bites her cheek, her stomach filled with nerves as she closes her eyes. He must've noticed this because he slowly parts away from her neck to gaze back down at her, at his wife. He gently flicks away the few strands of hair that flutters against the thick eyelashes of her closed eyes.

"Are you nervous?" He asks, his voice thick with... lust? Love? Even hearing him like this now was new to her, and she has no idea how to react. But she doesn't want it to go away. She doesn't say anything, doesn't even open her eyes as he stares down at her. "There's nothing to worry about, I promise you. And even though you doubt me, I never break my promises..." he slowly leans down again, him staring into her eyes as she finally opens them. She can feel the hot breath from his mouth cower and blend into hers as Len whispers, "But even if you doubt me, you belong solely to me now. You are bound to me, and I am wedded to you to prove that you are mine.

Because you are a dream that I refuse to let go."


End file.
